Aqua Jewel Pirates Coord
(アクアジュエルパイレーツ) is a PriPara Rare Type coord from the brand Dreaming Girl. It was has not appeared in the anime yet, nor has it been worn by anyone. It resembles the Christmas Carol Night Coord and the Christmas Carol Day Coord. User TBA Appearance Top A white, sheer fishnet material with a revealing light blue and lilac glittery gradient tank-top worn over it. It is lined in dark blue with sections of other various blues and is shaped to cover each side of the chest, but cut to reveal the middle torso, back, and side of the torso. A piece of pink ruffled material lines the top of the chest, while a coral leather belt with gold buckle is worn around the stomach. Sewn to the top of the chest on the left are two starish and numerous pearls. Comes with a glittering sky blue sleeve with thin pieces of shiny white ruffled material at every few inches, circling it. Along the bottom is pale pink glittery coloring with a piece of material beneath it. Several small purple stones are sewn to the top cuff of each sleeve, along with a white ruffled cuff with a piece of dark pink material hanging from it. On each wrist is a white ruffled cuff with a blue glittering band, and a pink, white, and coral ruffled collar with a two layer cravat of pink and white attached to a gold seashell. Bottoms A colorful, four-layer skirt. The top resembles the shirt, and comes in several sizes and lengths, adorned with pearls, gold shells, coral and sky blue starfish, and many pieces of ruffled material hanging from it. The waist band is a dark glittery blue. The second layer of skirt is a dark pink, pale purple, and pale blue gradience with many small purple stones attached to it. The lining is a semi-ruffled material of dull pink covered in glitter. The third layer is a blue and pale purple glitter gradience with pink ruffled material sewn around the hem. The last layer is a coral ruffle resembling the fins of a fish. Hanging from the various layers are pearl chains, and longer pale blue-white glittering pieces of material. Shoes Glittery, gradient boots composed of white, pale blue, sky blue, and cyan. The platform heel and bottom is lilac to match the shell on each toe. A thin ruffled piece of material is on each side of the leg, white sheer white fishnet material is at the center of each boot. The cuff is a glittering blue with gradient of sky blue and lilac, along with dark blue glitter lining. On the outer side of the foot is a red ornament hanging. At the center is a gold shell with two layered pieces of material hanging from it, along with two pearl chains. Sticking out of the top are two pieces of material, one pale pink, the second coral. Comes with two leg accessories, one is a glitter stocking of blue, the other is sky blue with a print of blue glitter diamonds all over it. Above the knee is a red cloth. Game is a Pripara Rare Star Type coord from the brand Dreaming Girl. It first appeared in the November 2015 Millefaui Collection Vol. 9. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts DT0dK2FVwAAxf2x.png IMG 20180120 033731~01.jpg IMG 20180121 234913~01~01.jpg Screenshot 20180120-020418~01.jpg Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Star Coord Category:Dreaming Girl Category:November 2015 Millefaui Collection Vol. 9 Category:Millefaui Coord